It Must Have Been Love
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: A Taito (Taichi/Yamato) story showing that neither one of them likes to be alone. It's short and sappy, just warning you. Well, there is one lime scene, but that's it. I hope you like it, tell me what you think!


It Must Have Been Love  
  
A/N: In this, Taichi and Yamato are 22, and are dating. This is a songfic, using the song "It   
Must Have Been Love" by Roxette.   
  
Yeah. I didn't write the song part. Um, I guess I'll warn you... LOTS of sappy stuff. It's a   
curse. Also, there is ONE hint of lime. One. You have been warned...  
  
Dedicated to Megan (she brought up this song on the telephone) and to Aquarius, Cartoon Hero   
(who is just awesome, so nyah nyah), my comrades and fellow Jun-liker people. C'mon, there are   
a FEW people that like the Motimiyas!  
  
____________  
  
  
Lay a whisper on my pillow, leave the winter on the ground. I wake up lonely, there's air of   
silence in the bedroom and all around.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yagami Taichi leaned down and kissed his love's cheek.   
  
"Goodbye koibito." he whispered softly into Ishida Yamato's ear. Taichi had slept over last   
night, and let's just say that it was an experience for the two of them. Yamato stirred in his   
sleep, his lovely dark eyelashes opening to reveal a sea of blue that Taichi found himself   
being sucked into. Yamato could get anything from Taichi, as long as he smiled at him and   
flashed those eyes. Yamato smiled at his boyfriend.   
  
"Bye Taichi. Will you come back after you get off of work?" Yamato asked his love, hope in his   
voice. Taichi lowered his eyes to the ground.   
  
"I can't, Yama."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My job is sending me on a business trip to the 'States. I'll be gone for a month." Taichi   
sighed, not wanting to leave Yamato. The slender man hated being alone, and Taichi hated   
himself when he had to leave him. Yamato let a stray tear roll down his   
cheek.  
  
"Just when we were getting close-"  
  
"Shhh." Taichi shushed him, wiping the tears from his pale face. "I will call you, and when I   
get home, we'll be together. Just you, me, and that great cooking of yours!" Taichi joked.   
Yamato smiled at this, but it wasn't very lasting. He kissed Taichi goodbye, and the brunette   
slipped out of Yamato's bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taichi was on a jet flying towards the USA. Taichi, an advertiser, was to go to a major meeting.   
The top advertisers from around the world would be there, and he was chosen to be Japan's rep.   
It was an honor, but why did it have to happen when he and Yamato were taking their relationship   
to a higher level? He shut his eyes, reclining in his seat. He fell asleep almost instantly,   
but the only thing on his mind was Yamato. He would have to do something extra special for him   
when he returned...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
It must have been love but it's over now. It must have been good but I lost it somehow. It must   
have been love but it's over now. From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamato awoke. He was alone, and he missed Taichi. Sure, the guy had only been gone a week, but   
that was enough for Yamato. He missed the man that he was so much in love with. Yes, that   
described it... love. Yamato had never been in love before, not on this level. He and Taichi   
were part of each other now, they shared hearts.  
  
"Taichi, come back. I need you." Yamato whispered, looking out the window at the rain falling   
softly. The time Taichi had been gone built Yamato's yearning for their time together.   
  
'That's it,' Yamato thought, 'I'm never letting him go again.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Make-believing we're together, that I'm sheltered by your heart. But in and outside I've turned   
to water like a teardrop in your palm.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taichi had had fun in America, but he was pleased to be on his way home. He closed his eyes,   
invisioning the future. He saw Yamato sitting on a porch, staring at the sun. The he saw   
himself sneak up behind the blonde, and snake his strong arms around his slender waist. They   
lived together, and had vowed to never leave the other alone ever again.  
  
Taichi's vision ended in a flash. A staticy voice came over the speakers.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, due to engine problems and system failures, we need to land immediately.   
We will resume the flight as soon as the problems are taken care of." Taichi sadly looked out   
the window. They were landing, and Yamato would still be alone. Taichi's heart broke at the   
thought of Yamato's face streaked with tears, his gorgeous blue eyes bloodshot. He could hear   
his fantastic voice whispering in a hurt tone;   
  
'Taichi, why did you leave me? I thought I meant something to you...'  
  
He shook his head. Yamato would never leave Taichi just because he wasn't there on time. Taichi   
had began to wonder if it was Yamato that was sad about being alone, or if it was himself.  
  
A day later they boarded the plane again. It had been fixed, and he was more desperate than   
ever to get home. They had taken off and were flying along peacefully, when it happened. An   
engine exploded, disturbling the plane's actions. In complete terror, Taichi closed his eyes   
and just asked one thing:   
  
'Why?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And it's a hard winter's day, I dream away.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yamato woke up, scared. He had just dreamed an awful dream. Taichi had gone away on a business   
trip, and on the way home his plane had crashed. Nobody had survived. He turned to look at the   
handsome figure beside him. Snuggling against Taichi's warm body, he fell asleep. The snow   
framed their lovely little house, and the two of them slept on, knowing that they would be   
together always. And that day when one of them leaves, the other will go with them as if by   
destiny. Friendship and Courage are always destined to be together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It must have been love but it's over now, it was all that I wanted, now I'm living without. It   
must have been love but it's over now, it's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taichi pulled Yamato closer to him, and kissed the sleeping man's lips.  
"I love you Yamato. I love you always..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~|~*~*~*~*~*~|~*~*~*~*~*~|~*~*~*~*~*~|~*~*~*~*~*~|~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I write saooy endings, and sappier stories. Hope ya liked it! My next story will be another   
songfic, and the coupling will either be Taito or Daiken. Keri LOVES Taito and Daiken. Yeah.   
Well, I wanna start writing another sappy songfic, so shoo my little yaoi fans! Go on, get! My   
obsession! Mwa ha ha ha!  



End file.
